Helpsters
Helpsters is a Sesame Workshop series for Apple's streaming video service, Apple TV+, premiering at launch on November 1, 2019. The educational series is about a crew of monsters, led by Cody, whose business is solving problems big and small by using the concepts of coding. __TOC__ Helpsters features the involvement of many alumni from Sesame Street and The Jim Henson Company, but it has no affiliation with the latter. The puppet characters were designed and built by Monkey Boys Productions (co-founded by Marc Petrosino),@monkeyboysproductions on Instagram and they are not referred to as "Muppets." Appearances The project was first announced on March 25, 2019 at Apple's launch event, "It's Showtime", in Cupertino, CA. Big Bird appeared with Cody on stage at the event to introduce the show. Cody explained, "Coding fosters collaboration, critical thinking skills, and is an essential language that every child can learn." She continued, "By teaching preschoolers about coding, we're giving them the opportunity to change the world." Big Bird replied, "You're helping kids to grow up to be smarter, stronger and kinder," a reference to Sesame Workshop's Kindness initiative. Connections * Jennifer Barnhart performs Jackie, serves as assistant puppet captain, and a director * Jake Bazel is an ensemble puppeteer * Tau Bennett is an ensemble puppeteer * Frank Campagna serves as associate director * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph performs Heart's Mom in the third episode "Singing Starlett / Heart's Family Photo" * Alan Cumming played Dancer Dave in the second episode "Dancer Dave / Astronaut Amrita" * Stephanie D'Abruzzo performs Cody * Andrea Detwiler is lead puppet wrangler * Ken Diego serves as associate director * Rachel Dratch plays Barbara Birdwatcher in the fifth episode "Musical Mabels / Barbara Birdwatcher" * Rick Fernandes directed the music interstitial in the sixth episode "Wayne of Wonder / Paleontologist Paloma" * Judah Friedlander played Freddy the Fruit Vendor in the second episode "Dancer Dave / Astronaut Amrita" * James Godwin is puppet prop master and an ensemble puppeteer * Tom Guadarrama serves as technical director * Liz Hara is a co-producer and staff writer * Michelle Hickey is senior puppet wrangler * Haley Jenkins is credited puppet ensemble and plays Chef Monster in the third episode "Singing Starlett / Heart's Family Photo" * Norah Jones guest-starred in the fourth episode "Rita Reader / Cody Gets A Cold" * Jean Marie Keevins is puppet supervisor * John Kennedy is credited puppet ensemble and plays Uncle Squish in the third episode "Singing Starlett / Heart's Family Photo" * Kathleen Kim is an ensemble puppeteer * James Kroupa is an ensemble puppeteer and puppet builder, notably mechanizing Cody's pigtails[https://youtu.be/drACn0FzxRc?t=444 Puppet Tears podcast Episode #24: Jim Kroupa (00:07:24-00:09:18)] * Benjamin Lehmann is co-executive producer and series director * Tim Lagasse performs Scatter and serves as puppet captain * Suri Marrero played Girl at Museum in the sixth episode "Wayne of Wonder / Paleontologist Paloma" * Lara MacLean is an ensemble puppeteer * Ingrid Michaelson guest-starred in the first episode "Amazing Alie / Robbie & Rhonda" * Jason Mraz guest-starred in the fifth episode "Musical Mabels / Barbara Birdwatcher" * Jane Pien is a puppet wrangler * Martin P. Robinson performs Mr. Primm * Paul Rudolph serves as vocal coach * Kate Rusek is a puppet wrangler * Rosemarie Truglio heads curriculum and content * Matt Vogel directed the third episode "Singing Starlett / Heart's Family Photo" Sources External links *Official Apple TV+ teaser trailer __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Live Appearances